


391540

by Eicakwarrior



Category: Undertale
Genre: Deleting Save Files, Fourthwall Breaking, Gen, Past Mention of Genocide Route, Patient Chara, destroyed universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicakwarrior/pseuds/Eicakwarrior
Summary: You really think you are above Consequences, don't you? You must have been really desperate to literally destroy the universe and create a new one, huh?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So! You know how some people, who believe they are above consequences and want to prove it, will go into the undertale folder in their steam account, the one labeled 391540, and delete some stuff and basically get rid of the effects of the genocide route? Well, this is basically Chara's viewpoint on that.

In that moment, **Chara** was strong. That piece, a small part, the part that was only theirs, the soul, it gave them strength. The original owner made their choice a long time ago. They were never in control, their curiosity controlled them, their instincts controlled them,  **their lust controlled them.**

The soul's original owner had thought they were above consequences, thought they could do as they please, and with a single touch of a glowing yellow button they could wipe away all of their sins, they could erase it all, as though they had never murdered all of those innocent people.

And for awhile, they were correct. **Chara** had been too weak to stop them, but then... then they took it to the next step. They had no choice, as **Chara** knew they didn't. They were never the one in control. And because of that, they willingly made **Chara** stronger, they willingly gave up a piece of themselves, perhaps believing that it was a simple bargain, that nothing bad would happen, that they could fix it all with the press of a glowing yellow button.

They thought this world was completely theirs to play with. To explore and exploit. To mess with others lives over and over, killing them and taking the joy of satisfying their curiosity of seeing how they crumble and how their loved ones mourn. They were distant from this world, but close enough to tear it apart.

They thought this world was like their other playthings, to destroy and watch, and not have to suffer the consequences.

Because to fix it, all they had to do was reset, right?

**Wrong.**

They had gone too far, recognizing the dangers but naively believing it had no permanent consequence.

And now  **Chara** was strong, and they, the original owner, was powerless to stop them.

 

 

And then something happened.

One moment,  **Chara** was powerful, the soul in their arms, victory in front of them.

And then there was pain.

And then darkness.

It was something that **Chara** had never experienced, in life or death.

**It was as though they stopped existing, just for a moment**

 

 

And then the world was back.

And **Chara** was weak.

They had lost the soul that was rightfully theirs.

And there was Frisk, sitting in the flowers, their eyes confused, as though they as well did not know what had happened. And then, with a practiced ease, they got up, and they left the flowers, going through the tunnels, as though they knew exactly what lay next.

**Chara** was angry.

Surely, they had grown desperate. 

Perhaps, desperate to save their friends

Or desperate to show they really were above consequences.

But, it was obvious to **Chara** what they had done.

**T** hey had destroyed the universe, and then rebuilt it, leaving out the detail where they had given up their soul to Chara, the detail that had sealed their fate to never have the true happy ending they surely craved at the end, for love of their friends, or just for the satisfaction of feeling like a good person, a good person  **that they are not.**

Perhaps, **Chara** had been wrong. They had felt, that the soul had belonged to them, to the person who puppeteered this world from a distance, to the Player of this "game". But now, it was obvious. That soul, as well, had been stolen. Not just from **Chara** , but from Frisk as well. Frisk, who they turned in to their hollow puppet.

Curious, they were  just like Flowey. **Soulless.**

The Player had realized that a reset could not fix their mistake, so they had decided to take it to the next level. They had done something much more powerful than a reset, and something, oh so much more riskier.

Perhaps now, they thought they had found another scapegoat, another way to fix all of their errors, never having to suffer their consequences again. And for now, **Chara** would humor them. Let the Player believe they had found their version of a stronger reset button, and that they had defeated Chara's "tyranny." But the thing was, whatever they had done, they would have to do it again, soon.

Eventually, they would go back to the genocide route. Eventually, they would go back out there and murder them all again. And again, they would hand over their stolen soul, with the smug belief they could go back and fix it all. 

But whatever they had done, there were cracks. More room for error. They had to do more than press a simple "reset". They had to mess with dangerous things, follow steps very closely. And... that is where **Chara** would come in.

**Chara** was determined. They were certain that when the Player tried to fix it all again, **Chara** could use this to get out. **Chara** could find a way to destroy their progress, and destroy this world, and perhaps... they could find a way to destroy the Player's as well.

They had gotten desperate. They thought they were above consequences. They probably thought, "Surely there is no way for Chara to stop me now!"

And once again they were wrong.

**Oh so wrong.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel ashamed to admit that I had YouTubed how to erase the effects of the Genocide Route, and after I had, I immediately went out and did the Genocide route again. On that note, if you want to learn how, go to   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMD62c0VOQc   
> to learn how to get your soul back!
> 
> Later, in the future, when I can get over my chronic procrastination, I plan on writing a few fics about Chara. Ones that I am really looking forward to writing, so keep your eyes out for that.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it, and if you did, a kudos would be appreciated! And if you have any criticism you want to share, I am all ears! Thanks for reading!


End file.
